Split Soul
by Kay's Craft
Summary: Who's this woman who came out of the well and what's her connection with Rin? Will this be more trouble of the IY team? Read and find out! On Hold Needs to be Re-Written. ALL OF IT, so ingnore this OK?
1. Arrival

Split Souls  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own any characters from Inuyasha, nor will I ever :*(. This disclaimer will get updated every 5 chapters (If I even get to write that much ,). ANYWAYS!! Enjoy the read ^^, and remember Review, Review, Review.  
  
Chapter One: Arrival  
  
*Moan*  
  
She blinked repeatedly, half opening her eyes. She'd made it through the portal, to the human world. 'At last somewhere to rest', were her only thoughts. She felt around her for a while, getting a rough idea of where she was, her sight failing her.  
'A small room?' she pondered, feeling the rough walls grate against her palms. Her brows furrowed as part of the wall crumbled in her hand, 'A small old room'. She sighed and continued her exploration. She smiled, wrapping her hand around a thick vine 'No exits so I have to go up I guess'.  
  
Pulling herself up, scrapping her knees against the walls she left the small room, scrunching her eye lids. "It seems to be getting brighter", surprised at how loud her voice was, she smiled at the noise and hoisted herself out of the room, and perched herself on the edge.  
Her eyelids slowly slid open, and she gasped in awe, "Colours, true colours", she breathed, her eyes darting in all directions trying to take in everything at once.  
  
She was in a clearing, of what seemed to be a forest. Old cedars with great oaks were lining the clearing, other shrubs and thorn-bushes filling the gaps where they could. Small wild flowers grew in clumps enjoying each others company, with a carpet of grass holding it all together. Looking behind her she found that the small room was in fact an old well.  
  
Returning her attention to the surroundings, she closed her eyes and breathed in deeply. She caught the scent of demons. 'Demons in the human world? I thought they all returned to the Astral Plain, where they belong.' She returned to her resting, and enjoying the world around her.  
  
Her eyes popped open and her head snapped in the direction of a falling tree as it collided with the ground. She smelt the air again, she realised that was where the scent of demons were coming from. 'There are humans there also, seems like a conflict, and the out come, will be them dead. May as well help them', she sighed, 'Seems like my rest will have to wait'. She hopped off the mouth of the well and dashed in the direction of the trees death cry.  
  
Kagome stood there, only able to watch as Sesshomaru and Inuyasha battled each other. Still on their quest for Naraku and the remaining few shards of the Shikon no Tama. They'd happened upon Sesshomaru's small group.  
Insults were exchanged and a battle ensued.  
Knocking back an arrow she waited for the opportunity to use it, although Inuyasha won't be too pleased with her interrupting. Kagome's senses flared, someone or something was approaching at great speed. 'Dear God, please don't let it be Kouga, not now!'  
  
Instead of a young male wolf youkai, a young woman burst through the under- bush, skidding to an abrupt halt. Sango watched as Kagome slowly lowered her bow, her attention no longer on the fight. Sango followed her line of vision and saw the young woman standing there. She wore Chinese black slippers, a long sleeved yellow T- shirt reaching her hips, and what seemed to be a white skin tight swim suit which clasped around her neck. She had markings similar to Sesshomaru, two blood red streaks above knees, ankles and wrists. Her cheeks held no markings. Her pale skin bunched at the corners of her mouth as it held a frown. Her turquoise eyes gleamed with what seemed annoyance. Her hair, a pale blue and reaching her mid-thighs, shifted as the wind blew.  
  
"Kagome-chan, who's that woman?" Sango whispered. "I don't know", she replied, puzzled as to why this woman had shown up. "She's a beautiful woman I can tell you that much", Miroku said, reaching for Sangos behind, instead finding her boomerang lodged in his scalp.  
  
They watched as the woman's annoyed expression changed to that of anger. Her brows furrowing as green markings started to reveal themselves on her forehead. Three lines and two dots. One line vertical and the other two at 45° angles to it, the dots in the gaps. The young woman took a deep breath and approached the fight. Both brothers were standing each other off, blades pressed against each others trying to get the upper hand, neither had noticed the woman closing the distance. Eyes widened as the woman raised both hands, in fists, and punched both brothers in the jaw. A ring of dust rippled away from the woman as both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru hit the floor and skidded a metre.  
  
* * = Noise  
  
' ' = Thoughts  
  
Ok! What did you think of my first FanFic? I know it was a bit slow but it gets better I promise. 


	2. A New Arm

Chapter Two: A New Arm  
  
"Stop it!" she yelled, "You're both brothers, grow up the pair of you, and start acting like it. Plus you're disturbing my long earned rest."  
  
Inuyasha jumped up, anger etched on his face, "Who the hell do u think you are?!" he spat, "Hitting people you don't know and sticking your nose in where it ain't wanted?!" He yelled waving Tessaiga in the woman's face.  
  
"How dare you strike Sesshomaru-sama?!" Jaken waddled over standing between a shocked Sesshomaru and the strange woman.  
  
Ignoring the hanyou, she spun and dropped to the floor in a stoop, looking Jaken straight in the eyes. Unease crept through Jaken slowly as she held him in her gaze. Then she was gone.  
  
She'd jumped into the air, avoiding Sesshomaru's EnergyWhip, flipping to the side. The EnergyWhip crashed into the ground, with a flick of his wrist Sesshomaru changed its course lashing out for her neck. She intercepted the attack with her hand, the EnergyWhip wrapping around it. Jaken took this opportunity to make his exit and ran back to the trees lining the clearing.  
  
"You will regret striking this Sesshomaru" he hissed through clenched teeth.  
  
"And I'm gonna kick the crap outa' ya" somewhat pissed for being ignored by her.  
  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled "Just leave it alone, we have to go find the rest of the shards. We don't have time for you to be playing with your brother. She's done what someone should have done a long time ago!"  
  
"You should listen to your girlfriend, she's speaking sense" the woman replied.  
  
"She is NOT my girlfriend!" Inuyasha screamed at the woman.  
  
"Oh? Is that why both of you are blushing?"  
  
"Inuyasha" an emotionless voice rang in the clearing, "This woman is my prey, don't get involved" Sesshomaru order.  
  
"Feh! Since when have I listened to you?" the hanyou retorted.  
  
The woman smiled "So you two can work together. In a manner of speaking anyways" clipping the EnergyWhip with her free hand, breaking Sesshomaru's hold on her. The smile never leaving her lips "Then." lowering herself into a fighting stance, "Let the battle commence"  
  
Both jumped at her with a flurry of slashes, each going for a vital stop. She dodged and ducked, neither landing a blow. She caught Sesshomaru's sword between her hands, ready to wrench it out of his grasp with the momentum or her side.  
  
Inuyasha took this opportunity to finish both the woman and Sesshomaru with Tessaiga. He jumped back raising his sword.  
  
"Kaze no Kizu!"  
  
Everything slowed down, her eyes widening as a yellow wave of energy roared towards her. She released Sesshomaru's sword and kicked him in the chest, using this push to force them both apart enough so that the energy wave missed. She misjudged the distance barely escaping to have her top torn to shreds, revealing her naked chest. Her hand shot up to cover herself and save some of what was left of her dignity as she fell into a stoop, turning her back on Inuyasha.  
  
"Feh! Stupid woman, you shouldn't pick fights with men or people stronger than you" said the now amused hanyou.  
  
'Damn it! Not now!' were her only thoughts.  
  
Sesshomaru watched as her eyes changed colour from turquoise to red and the markings on her forehead changed from green to red (dots) and black (lines). Black and red liquid surrounded her then leapt at her body, clinging to it covering her in a skin tight cat suit. Her head dropped as she slowly stood and faced Inuyasha, with a grimace that showed too many teeth. A strange sound started to emanate from her lips. Laughter.  
  
"Something's happened" Kagome whispered "The air, it's changed" she said louder, the group taking notice of her now. "Inuyasha! Run! Get away from there!" she screamed. He looked towards her puzzled.  
  
"So" she finished laughing, Inuyasha returned his attention to the strange woman noticing the change of her appearance for the first time. "You think I'm weak, just because I'm a woman?" laughter again. Abruptly the laughter stopped "You don't know how wrong you are little man. I'm going to enjoy crushing you"  
  
A grin broke onto her face as her hands started to glow white. She disappeared. Red eyes piercing gold ones. Inuyasha felt his feet leave the floor as her fist connected with his jaw in an upper cut. She followed his flight with a jump and began to strike at him with her fists. She struck him with her foot sending him at high speeds crashing into the ground.  
  
She slowly floated to the ground. And stood a goodly distance from the crater she'd made with Inuyasha. She stood there with no expression on her face, waiting for the hanyou.  
  
"Inuyasha! INUYASHA!" wailed Kagome as she ran towards him  
  
"Kagome! Stay back!" he replied as the stood shaking from the battering he'd just received. 'I got to think of something, before I get killed, that bastard Sesshomaru ain't gonna start helping me anytime soon. Think Inuyasha! Think!'  
  
But it was too late; the woman had closed the distance. She stood in front of him her head next to his and her hand clawed and pressed against his stomach. "Don't get up" he'd heard her at the same time as he felt his stomach being crushed.  
  
He screamed and she smiled. She turned her hand and blasted him into the forest, where his screams grew more distant.  
  
Sesshomaru had been watching it all with a growing grimace on his face. 'She moved to fast for even my eyes, this may prove difficult'.  
  
She was breathing hard, her hands grasping the air as though she was losing control. She grabbed her head shaking it from side to side. She then punched herself in the face and visibly relaxed.  
  
Kagome took this as her chance and shot as arrow at the woman.  
  
"Hiraikotsu!" Sango had also seen the opening. Both watched as she caught the purifying arrow flipped it and stopped the huge bone boomerang with its head. The woman hand dropped to her side with the arrow held in her fist, her other hand holding her face. The red and black liquids slid off her body, seeping into the ground, leaving behind her tattered clothes. The front of her top was totally torn away showing her breasts and a fresh and very ugly looking scar running diagonally between them.  
  
"Why are you attacking me?" she asked through her hand.  
  
"Why?!" Kagome blurted, "You just beat the living crap out of Inuyasha!"  
  
"It's not like he's dead" the woman said as she turned around to face Sesshomaru.  
  
Something caught Kagome's eye. That woman's shadow. was. moving, part of it broke off following the new path through the tree's Inuyasha made. Kagome didn't even think about what she was doing and ran after it, the gang not far behind her, trying to get to Inuyasha before it did.  
  
'Damn it, I let it get the better of me, I wasn't meant to hurt him that bad. Now there's the problem of his brother who's obviously been watching. I have to find a way to disable him without hurting him and before I lose consciousness'  
  
Just then a small child popped out of the bushes, "Found you SesshomaAhhh!" Rin exclaimed "Nami-san where's your clothes?"  
  
The woman mouthed the child's name, and then shrugged at her question.  
  
"Rin"  
  
"Yes Sesshomaru-sama?"  
  
"Stay where you are and don't move"  
  
"But."  
  
"Rin"  
  
"Yes, Sesshomaru-sama"  
  
'So he's the one then, one armed, seems like this is going to be easier than I thought'  
  
Sesshomaru made his attack whilst the woman was distracted with the girls' antics. He ran and slashed with Toukijin, but the blade only met air. His eyes widened a fraction in shock, as he felt the air move next to him, 'How did she.' He couldn't move.  
  
She grimaced, 'I don't know how long I'll be able to hold him, I should disarm him. though that won't help me much, but it will make me feel safer' she mused.  
  
Holding his wrist she gingerly took Toukijin out of his hand, and replaced it at his waist. 'She wasn't blown back or taken over by the blade' His eyes followed her hands as she removed his armour and pulled back the top of his haori, giving her access to his arm stump. She walked in close, to close for his liking; a deep rumble began in his chest and left his mouth in a growl. She backed off some, an annoyed expression on her face. Her hands began to move for his face. Try as he might he still couldn't move. She pried his mouth open, and then started to look around. She looked him straight in the eyes and grimaced throwing her hands into the air. She closed his mouth on the flesh between her shoulder and her neck. One hand on his stump the other already clenched in a fist  
  
"This is going to hurt the both of us" she whispered in his ear as white hot sheering pain shot up his stump. He bit into her flesh, breaking the skin, to stop from screaming in pain. The pain ebbed leaving behind a dull throb. She was panting in his ear. Her hold on him broke and he released her neck. He watched as she fell backwards holding where he'd bitten her.  
  
"Stupid woman, you should have kept me bound" even as he said this, he careered towards the ground only to encounter flesh.  
  
A muffled grunt escaped her as Sesshomaru's head connected with her stomach. She groaned trying to roll him off her, but she was too weak, so she settled with thumping him in the head. "Shut up, your in worse condition than me", he growled in response.  
  
'Help me Jenova' were the woman's last thoughts before she succumbed to the darkness.  
  
Well there's Chappy2. Keep those reviews rolling in. 


	3. Introductions

Chapter 3: Introductions  
  
~ REWIND, a few minutes before the Sesshomaru's battle~  
  
Something caught Kagome's eye. That woman's shadow... was... moving. Part of it broke off following the new path through the tree's Inuyasha made. Kagome didn't even think about what she was doing and ran after it, the gang not far behind her, trying to get to Inuyasha before it did.  
  
The shadow was picking up speed, increasing the distance between it and Kagome's group. "C'mon guys we have to hurry! Inuyasha's in danger!" everyone nodded in agreement. Kirara transformed, grabbing Sango and Kagome, Shippo with Miroku running along side.  
  
"Kagome-sama" Miroku started "Do you have any idea what that was? Or who that woman was? I have the feeling it's hiding something..."  
  
"I felt the same too Miroku, but I felt a faint demon aura within it."  
  
"I have a bad feeling about this." Sango muttered.  
  
"Don't worry Sango I'll protect you." Shippo chirped.  
  
She smiled and patting his hair affection-ally "Hhn, I know u will." She replied.  
  
They reached the end of the trail some time later to find a conscious Inuyasha pinned to a tree, a black serpent dragon wrapped around him.  
  
"Release me! And I promise I won't kill you, just break your face!"  
  
"For someone who's not in control of his current situation, you sure make a lot of demands, now shut up pup and sit still for a while." the deep rich voice drawled, prodding Inuyasha's head with his snout.  
  
"Ow! That hurt! What'd do that for?! And I ain't no pup!"  
  
"Oh do shut up."  
  
"Let Inuyasha go!" Kagome demanded taking aim.  
  
The dragon snaked to regard her with one turquoise eye taking in what he saw tightening his hold on the hanyou during the process.  
  
"No." the dragon simply stated. His form blurred, changing, taking on a more human outline. The air smelt strongly of spices as his outline became bolder. The finished result. A man with long silver hair reaching just past his bottom and piercing turquoise eyes that glowed as if lit from within stood dressed in a long black coat of dragon scales. His lower legs and feet were clad in sliver heavy armoured boots, a pair of what seemed to be black denim pants held with a sliver belt of dragon scales at his waist. His lower abdomen was strapped with several black belts leaving his chest exposed. His hands were sheathed in black leather gloves, clinched with sliver clasps at the joints of his fingers and wrist. And hanging at his waist was a thin long sword that had seen many a battle. His face of lightly tanned skin, held no markings only two horns that started from above his temples and continued to curve around his elf like ears was the only indication that he wasn't human, also the fact that a black dragon wing was now wrapped around Inuyasha holding him to the tree.  
  
"Release him, or I'll be forced to harm you." Kagome breathed through clenched teeth. Miroku and Sango stood poised and ready for battle, Shippo ready to make their escape if the worse came to the worst.  
  
"No." the dragon calmly replied, tightening his hold on Inuyasha, crushing him into and through the tree. Inuyasha let out a small lived scream as he blacked out; the air was squeezed from his lungs. With nothing to hold him against the tree anymore the hanyou greeted the ground with a thud.  
  
Kagome let loose an arrow knowing full well with the measly distance between her and the dragon, that he would not be able to dodge the purifying arrow. But the dragon caught, and snapped it as though the holy power was nothing.  
  
'What the hell is up with people catching my damn arrows?' she let loose another arrow. The dragon dodged the arrow even turning around, following its light trail.  
  
"Hir..."  
  
"Hold it!" the dragon held up his hands "We don't need to fight"  
  
"You're leaving us very little choice in the matter" Kagome growled  
  
The dragon sighed, "There's little point in us fighting, because you can't defeat me like that", he started watching Kagome's face flicker from anger to surprise then back to anger, "Your arrows can't hurt me, I'm a high dragon of the Holy Order of Zeth... I'm a good guy..." the high dragon finished.  
  
"How are you a good guy if you're holding someone against their will?" the priest inquired.  
  
"And your aura screams demon" stated Sango.  
  
"Those are pretty good points, but, I'm not going to hold him indefinitely, only until the empress has disabled the other inuyokai will I release this one."  
  
The tension in the bow string decreased as Kagome relaxed her hold. With this action the group followed suit, drawing closer together.  
  
"Kagome-sama, how should we approach this?" whispered Miroku.  
  
"Well I'm guessing his Empress is that strange woman, and according to him, she's still fighting with Sesshomaru, and he seems pretty sure she's going to win." She paused watching the high dragon nudge Inuyasha awake with his foot, steadily increasing the strengths of his nudges to light kicks. "If he really wanted to he could kill Inuyasha, but he genuinely seems to be just holding him." The discussion stopped everyone deep in thought, "hmm", Kagome started, "It's worth a try. If he what he claims to be is true it might just work..."  
  
"What might work?" Sango intervened.  
  
"If it doesn't work then we'll have to wait." She finished ignoring the question.  
  
Kagome walked up towards the high dragon her head bowed. He turned at the sound of her clearing her throat. "Please," Kagome bagged tears forming in her eyes, "Please let him go, I beg you."  
  
The high dragon grimaced and backing away from her, "Please don't look at me like that, a guardian spirit can not go against its charge unless it's a matter of life and death." he looked at her meekly.  
  
"Well at least I tried" turning her back on the shocked high dragon and walking back to her shocked group.  
  
"You actually expected that to work Kagome-chan?" Sango gaped.  
  
Kagome shrugged and sat down on the floor, deciding to do as she told the group. Wait.  
  
The shock slowly dissolved on the high dragon face, to be replaced with a small smile, 'I fell for that stupid puppy eyed routine again, man I'm a sucker' he thought shaking his head in disbelief.  
  
The smile grew into a grin, "Seems as though she's finished," he began to walk past Kagome and the group and then stopped, "Oh, and because you 'tried' to trick me I'll be holding onto your boyfriend for a while longer." With that he resumed walking back towards the clearing.  
  
"He he he is not my boyfriend!" Kagome stuttered.  
  
"Ah" the high dragon replied with his back to her, "You fooled me once, I'm not going to fall for it again." Amusement, evident in his tone.  
  
The Kagome and Co. took up the rear walking a few meters behind the high dragon. "Do you think we can trust him Kagome?" Shippo asked slightly concerned about Inuyasha.  
  
Kagome sighed, "We don't really have a choice in the matter, from the way he acts he could kill us on a whim, if it were to take him." She sighed, rubbing her temples, "Don't worry Shippo I'll think of something before anything serious happens... hopefully."  
  
***************************************  
  
They walked back to the clearing to find a rather large white inuyokai curled up against a tree with its eyes closed. Kagome half thought it was Sesshomaru, but instead of the purple crescent on its forehead, it had three circles of solid red, in the formation of an up-side-down triangle. She soon found Sesshomaru leaning against the demon staring off into space, with Rin sitting in his sleeping gently. His armour sat beside him gleaming dully.  
  
'There's something new about him' she scanned Sesshomaru and found what she was looking for, widening her eyes in surprise 'He's got himself a new arm, wonder if it's his?'  
  
Her eyes resumed their wondering of the dog demon in front of her. Following the length of its body she soon found the unknown woman, who'd joined in the fight hoping to stop it, wrapped tightly within the nine tails the inuyokai possessed, sleeping peacefully.  
  
"Jen." Kagome could hear the smile in the high dragon's voice, even though she was looking at his back. Sesshomaru turned as the dog demon opened its eyes and raised its head observing the party. Its eyes smiled as it took it what it saw and lowered its muzzle to the taiyokai's ear. He nodded and rose in one fluid motion holding Rin so as to not wake her.  
  
He turned watching the dog demon veer into its human form.  
  
Before him stood a relatively young woman that strongly resembled the one now wrapped in furs still asleep. There were only a few differences between the two, her dark blue hair reached her ankles instead of her mid-thighs. Her forehead held the same marks as her demon form. She wore a brilliant white kimono with silver flames reaching from her right shoulder curving to her stomach, with slits up to her hips, allowing her better movement, clasped close with a thin silver obi. Her feet clad in white Chinese slippers.  
  
Her eyes a gentle grey held those of gold, as she gently patted Sesshomarus cheek giving him a small smile before she walked towards the high dragon.  
  
Sesshomaru took his seat back at the base of the tree next to the sentient furs, watching the scene.  
  
"Shin" She breathed meeting him with a short but passionate kiss. "Oh, where are my manners." She said blushing slightly, "My name is Jenova Reiogou; he is Shin Reiogou," indicating to the high dragon who bowed to both the Inuyasha group and Sesshomaru, "We both are the guardian spirits of the Empress Tsunami Reiogou," pointing to the woman in furs, who turned over at the mention of her name, throwing one arm over Sesshomarus leg, "the ruler of the Alastrial Plains." Jenova finally finished bowing to Kagome and Co.  
  
Kagome blushed slightly, surprised by such an introduction, bowed and introducing the group, each bowing in link to their names except Inuyasha, finding it somewhat difficult to bow when bound, 'Not that he would of, if given the choice' Kagome thought placidly.  
  
"You can release him now dear." Jenova waved at her husband.  
  
"Ah totally forgot." Shin replied somewhat embarrassed, unravelling Inuyasha from his wing.  
  
"Inuyasha you okay?" inquired a worried Kagome. 'He took that beating bad. He should have something broken at the least.' She thought checking him over.  
  
"I'm fine! Stop mothering me already." He gruffed trying to stop her wondering hands.  
  
Kagomes anger peeked. "Well," she breathed, standing looking down on the rumpled hanyou, her anger now reaching a gentle boil, "that's the last time I ever Sit! down to worry about you!" she yelled watching Inuyasha eat dirt in mild satisfaction before she turned her back on him.  
  
Miroku taking this distraction as an opportunity grabbed Jenovas hand causing her to take notice of him.  
  
"My Lady I was wondering, could it be, at all possible if you would"  
  
"Houshi-sama, you wouldn't stoop as low as to ask a married woman would you?" Sango asked in a flat tone, knowing what his next words would be.  
  
The priest looked at her innocently. "Lady Sango I have no idea what you're on about," returning his attention back to the guardian, "As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted, my Lady, I was inquiring as to how you stopped Sesshomaru-sama and Tsunami-sama from fighting?"  
  
Raising an elegant eyebrow she turned gazing at Sesshomaru and her bundle of furs. Sesshomaru looked back with an almost apologetic look in his eyes and she smiled in return.  
  
"Well I don't know about them two fighting, but when I arrived here they were in the strangest of positions. Both unconscious, him on top of her. Well I almost thought... with her top all torn" she pulled back her hand clutching her now red face. Kagome and Sango both caught on, joining in the blushing. Miroku and Inuyasha both gave Sesshomaru sly looks.  
  
Sesshomaru glared back, cutting off their line of thought, as he flicked Tsunamis arm off his leg.  
  
"How long has she been out?" Shin asked walking past the group to where Tsunami slept.  
  
"Since she finished with Sesshomaru." Jenova replied ending her joke.  
  
"Good, she needs the rest." He said removing the furs from her face, moving her hair out of her eyes. "When she wakes she'll be hungry." He said offhandedly standing, "I'm going hunting, I'll return soon." With that he bound into the forest in search of prey.  
  
Jenova sighed. "Would you girls mind helping me start camp?" she asked sweetly.  
  
"Feh, we don't have time to stop, so no, they won't be helping you with anything." Inuyasha answered for them, crossing his hands over his chest, glaring at Jenova whilst ignoring the looks he was receiving from both of his female companions.  
  
"I don't remember asking you boy." Jenova gritted. Her grey eyes taking on the look of cold steel, causing him the shrink back. Abruptly her eyes flickered back to their gentle glow.  
  
"Come now, its late afternoon, you should be thinking about eating your mid- day meal. I'm sure Shin will bring back something for you to eat also." Jenova finished smiling at Inuyasha.  
  
"I suppose your right about that." He replied in a small voice.  
  
"Sah! Shall we get started then?" Jenova beamed at Sango and Kagome.  
  
Everyone settled down waiting for Shin to return from his hunt. Kagome reading her textbook hoping the information she was reading would cling to the fine mesh of her sieve brain. Shippo drawing and eating his candy. Sango polishing her bone-boomerang and keeping an eye on the ever wondering hands of Miroku. Inuyasha glaring at his brother, whom was doing a good job of ignoring him, staring into middle space, whilst Jaken attempted to move Ah 'n' Un into the clearing.  
  
Rins eyes snapped open. She sat upright, scanning the surroundings for something. When her eyes made contact with the furs she instantly relaxed back against Sesshomaru, watching and waiting for Tsunami to wake.  
  
Her waiting paid off, as Tsunami began to stir more restlessly with each growing moment. Incoherent moans escaping from her lips, drawing the attention of everyone in the camp.  
  
***************************************  
  
Well there's chapter 3. Only have one review for this story lol hoping for more but it'll have to do. (  
  
Anhimals: thank you for your kind words and your time spent reading this. I was going to update it when my friend watched enough Inuyasha to read this, but you reviewed so I won't disappoint you. (  
  
Currently writing up chapter 4 taking a lot more time than I expected so ill be about 2 days I think. ANYWAYS! Enough of my blabbing. Kay signing off. 


	4. Parting Ways

Chapter 4: Parting Ways  
  
Tsunami bolted upright, fear marring her features. She grimaced lowering herself into her lap gasping in pain. Pulling off her now repaired yellow top, and repaired body suit courtesy of Jenova, revealing her scar. Her hand reached almost hesitantly to her chest stroking her scar.  
  
Then she felt it. The other thing keeping her from resting, trying its best to leave her body.  
  
"Are you alright Nami-san?" Rin asked concern in her voice.  
  
Tsunami gulped down breaths, trying to keep what she had recently eaten down and gave Rin a shaky if what fake smile.  
  
"Rin," she gulped down more air, "Stay her and don't watch what I'm about to do alright?" emphasising the 'alright'.  
  
Rin nodded against Sesshomaru her eyes following Tsunamis' every move.  
  
That was it she couldn't keep it down any more. She scrambled on her knees trying to get to the other edge of the clearing, but only managed a few meters. She threw up. Blue slime streamed out of her mouth. A few retches brought up some solid matter, splattering on the floor in front of her.  
  
Jenova started in her direction, only to be waved to a stop.  
  
Tsunami stood watching as blue lumpy puddle bubbled, slowly forming into the creature she had just recently devoured. A short, blue pop bellied goblin.  
  
Inuyasha whistled taking in this sight with new interest as he inspected the goblin. He was short only reaching up to Tsunamis' stomach; his build was stocky most of it fat and from what he could see no hair grew on his body. 'Not even worth me killing to vent my frustration.' He thought displeasure darkening his face.  
  
"Hey baby" she almost heaved again at the sound of his putrid voice.  
  
"Why aren't you dead?" Tsunami questioned out loud.  
  
"Aw, c'mon now, you didn't expect a little belly acid to kill the Great Mondo?"  
  
"No actually, I was hoping that ripping you to shreds and then eating you would have killed you." She drawled.  
  
Mondo snorted. "I didn't die because you broke the rules.  
  
"Rules?"  
  
"Yeah, the spell stats "As one mind and one body" "  
  
"I thought I covered that by eating you, that's why I was able to jump several hundred worlds, because I had your powers"  
  
Mondo laughed his fat belly shaking. "Hey baby, I lent you my powers because I was impressed by your way of thinking."  
  
"What really? That was kind of you." She toned sarcastically.  
  
Her breath caught as pain lanced across her chest. Her hand reached for her scar, when she brought it to her face it was bloodied. Her hand dropped to her side as she retreated into herself to repair the damage, allowing her other self to come to the surface.  
  
Mondo was still laughing from her last comment. "C'mon baby lets get this over with. I've been told that I'm quite good." He boasted grabbing her wrist to pull her along.  
  
She didn't move. He paused looking at her as looked into the sky, avoiding eye contact. "Ohhh, I see, you like the kinky stuff. Having people watch us gets you off." He paused in thought digesting whether or not to go along. "Alright then, I'll try anything once."  
  
His free podgy hand grabbed her bloodied one, trying to pull her to the floor. 'Damn it, it's bad enough I have to perform in front of people, would it kill her to go along.' Wheezing; in his efforts to drag her to the ground.  
  
'Fine I'll just take the long way, then, maybe I'll get somewhere.' He though as his tongue snaked out of his mouth, licking at her bloodied hand. 'Still no reaction, bloody hell what is she? Stone? Ha! I'd get more of reaction out of a stone.'  
  
He caught sight of blood trailing its way from her chest to her stomach. His tongue slithered from her hand to the fresh flowing blood.  
  
Her hair began to rise and her body tense.  
  
'At last something'  
  
"Ahhhh," he breathed in ecstasy, "If your blood tastes this good then your other juices must taste great." Lust shining in his black beady eyes. At this she relaxed, the tension leaving her body.  
  
'Fuck! That line must have turned her off.' Re-administering his tongue to her gut.  
  
"What are you doing?" Tsunami asked her voice void of emotion. Red eyes looking down on the disgusting creature before her, her markings appearing on her forehead.  
  
"Bloody hell woman! This is meant to be pleasurable for the both of us! And if not you then I should at least enjoy it!" Mondo screamed applying more pressure to her wrists. "And I don't like dipping my bucket into a dry well." He growled under his breath.  
  
Her eyes narrowed. That last comment made everything click. She'd been ignoring the fat perspiring lump of a goblin, wondering how her other self was doing handling the internal damage until he'd licked her stomach. The worthless pile of excrement wanted to bed her in this clearing with all eyes watching them, even Rin.  
  
A grin stretched her face, seems like she was going to enjoy herself yet.  
  
"So you want to give me pleasure?" her voice tinged with excitement, loud enough for everyone in the clearing to hear. She was giving him her full attention now.  
  
"For mine yeah." He replied surprised by her sudden change.  
  
"Then... SCREAM FOR ME!" She bellowed breaking his hold on her hands causing him to topple back off balance. In the same motion as breaking his hold she brought her lag back and kicked him in the groin tearing through flesh as she went, completing her arc, eliciting a high pitched squeal from his lung.  
  
"YES! That's what I want to hear!" Tsunami roared. Chaos dancing in her eyes.  
  
"What, Who the hell are you?!" He screamed back trying to scramble away from his torturer, holding his wound close as best he could, whilst attempting to stand.  
  
"I'm hurt Mondo. You don't even know my name, and we're sharing something so precious."  
  
"Tsunami! That's enough! Finish him quickly! Or do you wish to warp the child's mind?!" Jenova bellowed.  
  
"She's seen worse." Tsunami replied in a terse voice. "Now Mondo-kun, where were we?" she said approaching the trembling goblin.  
  
"Tsu, TSUNAMI?!" Mondo exclaimed eyes growing to the size of coins. "The Devourer of Souls, The Killer of a Hell World?!" Tears forming in his eyes as the fear prevented him from running.  
  
"I'm so pleased you've heard of me lover." Her eyes narrowing, her grin stretching from ear to ear. "It's been a while since I've eaten a soul as black as yours, and the fear... how you spoil me." She breathed advancing on him, purposefully making her steps small.  
  
"You should have taken the easy way out Mondo, you could have waited and I wouldn't have known you were there. But you twisted that rule to serve your own desires, and now you're going to die for your insolence!" she hissed.  
  
"PLEASE! I didn't know!" Mondo cried, his breath catching when he saw the finality in her eyes. "HELP ME!! ANYBODY! HELP~"  
  
His pleas' cut short as a scream tore from his lungs as she ripped off his arm. He was desperately scrambling for the forest now, tumbling from the loss of a balancer, turning his back on his predator. She increased the distance between her steps to strides, taking hold of the back of his neck and pulled.  
  
"What is that?" Kagome whispered, standing as she took in the vision before.  
  
"You can see it?" Tsunami asked.  
  
"Yes." Kagome replied without thinking.  
  
"We all see it." Sesshomaru stated. Tsunami turned following each persons line of vision to find it directed at her fist.  
  
"His soul." Was her reply. In her fist she held a wispy apparition of the goblin, white mist dissipated from his outline. From what they could see his form now was somewhat deformed. At his neck, left thigh and below his left breast his outline bulged. Tsunami forced her nail into a claw positioning it over the bulge at his neck and slicing. A small blue light shot out zipping left and right as if confused. Everyone looked up watching its flight. Tsunami closed her eyes pushing air through her teeth.  
  
"The soul of a lost child..." Rin whispered, earning her a look from both Sesshomaru and Jenova.  
  
"Hai." Tsunami whispered, opening her eyes and freeing the other two that were still trapped, watching them join the other. "Houshi, pray for them."  
  
"Of course." Miroku began his chant steadily letting his voice rise. The souls circled glowing brighter and then blinked out of existence.  
  
"What are you going to do with him?" Kagome asked.  
  
"What I was going to do in the first place." Tsunamis' pupils turned to slits, her canines in both her upper and lower jaws grew as her now forked tongue protruding out of her mouth. She moved Mondos' soul closer to her, breathing in his essence, devouring him in one breath. Holding her breath she shook once taking on her previous form.  
  
"Kaa-san, can you smell a river?" Tsunami queried uncertain of her nose, "I feel the need to bathe strongly."  
  
Jenova indicated west. "Do you wish company?"  
  
"No. Thank you." She said looking west.  
  
She felt a tug at her hand. Looking down she found Rin smiling up at her.  
  
"Rin will go with you."  
  
The empress blinked, and then smiled gently. "Thank you," she whispered smoothing down the wild child's raven hair with her clean hand, "but I'd like to be alone..." she finished moving off in the direction of the river.  
  
"When you come back, Rin will play with you!" Rin yelled to her back. She waved in response, causing the long dead goblin corpse to explode in a shower of blue.  
  
***************************************  
  
"Jenova-sama," Rin began, running towards her when Tsunami was gone from sight, "Rin thinks Tsu-san shouldn't be alone."  
  
"And why does Rin think this?" she asked absently tending to the fire.  
  
"Because Tsu-san and Nami-san had a bad dream, and when Rin has a bad dream."  
  
"Why did you split her name?" Jenova interrupted turning to the child.  
  
"Because when her eyes are red Tsu-san likes to be called Tsu-san and when her eyes are," she paused in thought, "blue-green Nami-san likes to be called Nami-san." She stated as though it was common knowledge.  
  
Jenova walked closer to the forest child and knelt in front of her. "You seem to know a lot about Tsunami, why is this?"  
  
Rin felt uneasy, the tone of voice that Jenova used with her made her feel like she'd done something bad. Rin turned and looked towards Sesshomaru. He blinked slowly signalling that he wanted to know also. Rin nodded and turned back to the guardian her eyes cast to the forest floor.  
  
"Because... Rin has been sharing dreams with her." She said in a small voice, fidgeting with the sleeve of her yukata.  
  
"For how long?" Jenova asked just after Rin finished answering her first question.  
  
"From the last full moon."  
  
Jenova looked towards Sesshomaru. "It will be a full moon tonight." He said answering her silent question.  
  
"Tell me of your first meeting with the Empress." Jenova asked gently trying to relax the child before her.  
  
"Rin found her in one of Rins nice dreams"  
  
"What was this dream like and what did she do?"  
  
Rins' fidgeting increase under the bombardment of questions, she began to back off edging towards Sesshomaru.  
  
"Rin..." Jenova looked puzzled at the girls' response. "Rin please answer my questions."  
  
Rin was still backing off; as though putting distance between her and Jenova meant that she didn't have to answer the questions. She tripped and landed in white. Rin, looking up to find Sesshomaru looking down at her.  
  
"Rin answer the questions, this Sesshomaru would like to know also."  
  
Rin opened her mouth in protest, but quickly snapped it shut. It would not please her lord if she were to voice her protests, at least not in front of people.  
  
"Hai, Sesshomaru-sama." She said quietly. She repositioned herself so she was sitting in the gap between Sesshomarus' crossed legs, grabbing his hand and pulling it into her lap where she played over the lines in on his palm, facing Jenova.  
  
Sesshomaru tensed, forcing his normal reaction, to the break the hold, to stop so he didn't harm Rin.  
  
Rin took a deep breath, puffing out her cheeks, letting it out slowly as she began her tale.  
  
~** Flashback **~  
  
She was running through a field of tall grasses reaching up to her shoulders. The wind at her back boosting her speed. She was running from something, but she wasn't afraid, in fact she was excited. She took a glance behind her to see a small boy, not much taller than her, running after her.  
  
Her level of excitement increase as the boy waved his arms at her pulling faces. She ran faster. Then careered to the ground.  
  
~****~  
  
Jaken scoffed, "Even in your dreams you're a klutz."  
  
The hand that Rin held deftly found a stone and launched it, striking Jaken in the head. "Interrupt again and it will be my blade." The taiyokai droned in his usual monotone, but with a hint of warning.  
  
"H, H, Hai Sesshomaru-sama!" Jaken grovelled.  
  
The hand found its way back to Rins' lap a slight twitch indicating her to resume her story.  
  
~****~  
  
She'd tripped the world disappeared from view as the grasses engulfed her. Thinking it was log, she'd vented her frustration by giving it a hefty kick. 'Stupid thing was going to get her caught'. The log grunted, 'Logs don't grunt.' Rin was scared now. She tripped over a monster and Sesshomaru- sama was no where to be found.  
  
"Are you alright?" a female voice asked.  
  
Rin didn't answer; instead she cautiously took a look behind her. She flipped over onto her bottom gapping at the woman before her.  
  
"I'm sorry if I scared you." The female voice carried on.  
  
Rin still didn't answer she was entranced by the fact this woman had really strange eyes one was red the other a blue-green.  
  
"My name is Tsunami, what is yours?"  
  
Rin snapped out of her daze, she was no longer afraid. "Rins' name is Rin." She smiled weakly at Tsunami.  
  
"Rin..." she whispered her name quietly as though it sounded familiar, but Rin had never met her before. "That's a very pretty name" Tsunami smiled at her. "Rin, can I ask of you a favour?"  
  
Rin perked up. What could such a pretty lady need from her?  
  
"Rin, can I share your dreams with you?"  
  
"Rins' dreams?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
Rin didn't see any problem with this, a dream is a dream and if she didn't like it hear she could leave if she wished. Rin nodded her head.  
  
"Thank you," Tsunami bowed to Rin, "For this favour I will do anything you wish that is within my power."  
  
"A wish?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
Rin sat and thought really hard, she didn't really need anything. She was happy with Sesshomaru-sama, Jaken-sama and Ah-Un being with her. They protected her, they looked after her. A smile broke out on her face.  
  
"Rin wishes for a new arm!"  
  
Tsunami blinked. "In the real world you only have one arm?" asked slightly shocked.  
  
"No, Rin has both arms, but Rins' Sesshomaru-sama only has one, so Rin would like you to give him one, that is Rins' wish."  
  
Tsunamis' head cocked to the side in thought. "Alright." Nodding her head in finality. "But I can only do this in reality she thought out loud." Rin was watching her fascinated by the way the light seemed to emanate from her blue-green eye, whilst the red one just looked sucked in light. Tsunami sniffed the air, and then pulled a face. "Stupid, scents don't carry in the dream world in the dream world." She voiced out loud. Tsunami closed her eyes the opened them a moment later. "Your human." She said somewhat surprised. "So it's the Human World then, but I'm so far away..." she continued to voice her thoughts.  
  
"Rin-chan," she said gently smiling that pretty smile that made Rins' insides feel warm, "I'll be able to grant your wish but not right now. Can you wait?"  
  
Rin nodded "Sesshomaru-sama has had his arm missing for a while, before he met Rin, Sesshomaru-sama will not mind waiting a bit longer." Rin beamed.  
  
The world around her began to fade, Tsunami shimmering in front of her.  
  
"What's happening?!" Rin cried.  
  
"You're waking up." Tsunami stated  
  
"But what about Tsunami-sama?!" Rin cried at the fact she was unable to do the favour for her. If she didn't do the favour then her wish wouldn't come true.  
  
"I'll be fine. When you return here I'll be waiting." Tsunami smiled and waved.  
  
~** End Flashback **~  
  
"That was when Rin first met Tsunami-sama... Did Rin do bad? Letting Tsunami- sama share her dreams?" she asked looking up at Sesshomaru.  
  
"No." he replied, pushing her head down and stroking her hair, eliciting a giggle from her. "Thank you" he whispered. Rin beamed at him.  
  
The smile didn't last long as Rin stood biting her lip looking in the direction Tsunami had taken. She faced Sesshomaru and climbed onto his thighs putting her small hands over his ears and scrunching her eyes closed.  
  
Sesshomaru watched her do this, perplexed as to why she was acting so strangely. He soon found out as a high pitched scream tore through battered his ears. As he cringed, watching Inuyasha, the fox cub, Jaken and Jenova put their hands over their ears, the cat demon burying its head into the exterminators' body as the scream reached its apex and then die abruptly. Soon to be followed by the moans of all the forest animals.  
  
As he relaxed Rin removed her hands from his ears. She hopped down from his thighs, dusted them off and sat down as if nothing had happened, taking up his hand again.  
  
"What the hell was that?!" Inuyasha growled, recovering from the verbal bar- ration.  
  
"Tsunami-sama" Rin answered. Sesshomaru could smell the sadness in her normal forest scent, soon to be followed by fear and worry. He moved his tail to wrap around her body instantly causing the fear in her scent to disappear leaving only the sadness and worry.  
  
"Rin has seen her dreams..." her voice small, "Tsunami-sama is floating in nothing, only the dark. With little windows, images floating around her." Rin took a deep breath and shivered. "In one Rin saw Tsu-san killing monsters, lots of them, and liking it. Breathing in the white mist like Tsu- san did with that." Pointing to the blue puddle of Mondo. "In another Rin saw Tsunami-sama holding a head made of smoke to her chest, crying." Rin smiled suddenly, "In one Rin saw Tsunami-sama holding a really small person, smiling."  
  
"Her daughter." Jenova interjected.  
  
Rin nodded at this new information and carried on. "Then those two images mixed, Tsunami-samas' face went from sad to happy all the time. Tsunami- samas' daughter turning to smoke and back again." Rin squeezed Sesshomarus' tail "Rin understood why Tsunami-sama wanted to leave those dreams behind."  
  
"How many times did you visit this place?" Jenova asked quietly.  
  
"The few times Tsunami-sama didn't show in my dreams."  
  
"Do you know what she dreamt just a while ago?" Jenova was barely audible.  
  
"The one Tsunami-sama has been running from since Rin met her, the one where Tsunami-sama kills the smoke monster."  
  
"Arigato" whispered Jenova.  
  
***************************************  
  
Tsunami decided to return to the clearing, a few minutes after her scream, her skin still damp from her bath. Nami had repaired the internal damage but hadn't resurfaced leaving Tsu to deal with all the questions that she knew everyone there wanted to ask. She was not going to answer them, not unless she had too.  
  
She arrived back at the group ignoring the concerned looks she was getting from the humans and stonily walked over to her discarded top putting it back on, pushing her damp hair back with a gust of wind drying it instantly.  
  
"Where's Tou-san?" she asked stretching and cracking a few bones.  
  
"Why?" Jenova growled.  
  
"Why?" Tsu repeated, obviously puzzled.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me you were still having that nightmare?"  
  
Tsu shot Rin a glare, earning a growl from Sesshomaru.  
  
"Rin is sorry but Jenova-sama is scarier than you"  
  
Tsu sighed, 'Only that child would think my mother is scarier than me.' returning her gaze to her mother. "Because there was nothing you could do to help me, and I didn't want to worry you."  
  
"You could have talked to me. I know what it's like to lose a child. I almost took my own life when you were born dead because your soul had been split in half and each side was fighting of dominance of your body, and I was overjoyed when you started to breathe..." she pause remembering the pain, "I've been through the same pain you're going through now."  
  
During the talk Tsunami's eyes had begun to change, turquoise outlined red, as her face drained of emotion. "It's not the same. Because you didn't have to kill me." Her voice mimicking that of Sesshomarus', as the red of her eyes over took the area the turquoise possessed.  
  
Jenovas' face closed off mirroring the same expressionless mask Tsunami wore. They started at each other for a time, Tsunami breaking eye contact first as she sat back down next to Sesshomaru and his charge, drawing her legs close to her chest resting her jaw on her knees.  
  
"For a while now I've noticed that I haven't been able to keep track of you as easily as I should. Why is this? Have you cut me off?" Jenova asked her voice just on the edge of breaking.  
  
"No I haven't cut you off, it's just a break down in communications, Tou- san suffers from the same problem." She stated looking at the ground.  
  
"I see. Then you won't mind tell me why we're in the Human World."  
  
"To protect Rin."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"She's a potential Coin."  
  
"What type?"  
  
"A Zen."  
  
"Why do we need to protect her?"  
  
"I've been hopping to a few worlds with the small amount of power I could spear, and I'm hearing things I don't like."  
  
"Such as?"  
  
"Raven has been trapping goblin and em-pathic souls using their abilities to find Coined beings. He has already found three and taken their souls and added them to his own. Much to my annoyance he's hunting more Zen's than he is Thor's, because of the flaw."  
  
"A flaw?" Kagome asked out of the blue.  
  
Tsu had forgotten that there were people in the clearing with her, she only noticed her mother. She crossed her legs, looking at Kagome directly. "You may as well know I guess. Coined Children are coined at birth. Their soul is split one side receiving more energy than the other. The one with the more energy stays dormant until the Child needs it, usually a matter of life and death do their powers manifest.  
  
"Everyone once in a while the side with the more energy becomes the dominant. When this happens one of two things can happen. If it's a Zen they are aloud to grow up. If it's a Thor they kill it.  
  
"There are two types of Coined Children. Zen: they use the energies around them manipulating the air, ground, and plants, anything to do with nature and that are basically alive. Thor: this is mainly power based; they control the energies within the body giving more to certain parts and can expel the energy to the outside of the body.  
  
"The flaw with the Thor is that they tend to lose themselves in the power and instead of killing their attacker they kill everything around them, until the ability 'flips' off."  
  
"And you're a Coined Child?" Tsunami nods, "What type are you then?" Kagome asked.  
  
Tsunami smiled, "I'm a Zen and a Thor. Right now I'm in my Thor power. My personality is somewhat altered by the power, such as I enjoy torturing my prey rather than killing them straight off and I have no concept of mercy. But I retain all my other emotions I just don't use them often. When I'm in my Zen power I'm more merciful and I pay more attention to my other emotions."  
  
Kagome gulped, "How come you weren't killed if you're both?"  
  
"Because when I was born I was born dead, as you heard my mother say. Eventually my Zen power won over, and I was able to lead a normal life, I only found out about my Thor ability when tore through a Hell World, hell bent on killing one person." Her eyes flickered with chaos, as her energies started to play around her. She pulled her legs up to her chest again turning her head away.  
  
"One more question, please?" Kagome asked, "Why do you need to eat souls?"  
  
Tsunami breathed deeply, not turning to answer. "Because I need them to increase my power, if I don't eat them I won't be able to kill him, and my status as an Empress will be void."  
  
"When you say 'him' you mean Raven don't you..." Kagome whispered.  
  
"Yes, my husband." Tsunami finished looking into the sky, pushing her legs away from her. "Man I'm hungry," she exasperated.  
  
***************************************  
  
Shin smashed through under bush stopping at the edge of the clearing where they'd made camp. He had his sword drawn, one wing occupied with two large wild boars and a demonic bear to accompany the dark look on his face.  
  
"What's happened to her?" he demanded. Taking in the scene before him; everything was normal except for the blue puddle of muck off to the side.  
  
Tsunami pocked her head out of the side of Sesshomaru, his form hiding hers. "What?"  
  
Shin breathed easy at seeing her unharmed, the tension leaving his body. He sheathed his sword and released his game and walked up to Tsunami. He knelt in front of her holding her head in his hands "What?" she asked again. He planted his lips over hers and blew into her mouth hard, stopping her from breathing in or out. Her arms and legs flailed. He released her mouth scowling at her.  
  
"Don't scream like that again! You almost killed me!"  
  
"What are you complaining for!? You're already dead! And I can look after myself!" Tsunami screamed after sucking in air desperately.  
  
"Whether I'm dead or not is not the matter we're discussing."  
  
"We weren't discussing anything." She interjected.  
  
"The fact of the matter is you scared the crap out of me... Don't do it again." His features softening.  
  
"...Gomen."  
  
"Alright! Lets eat!" Shin exclaimed grabbing his game with his wing and pulling it near Jenova. "You clean. I cook." He grinned. He dropped the bear demon at Tsunamis' feet. "It's only unconscious; I know how you don't like it when I kill them." Tsunami beamed at him, showing him all her teeth and he gave her the smile back.  
  
His daughters eyes glowed indicating she was finished. "You'll eat some of this won't you Sesshomaru?" Shin said pointing at the demon bear giving him a levelled look.  
  
"Do I have a choice?" Sesshomaru asked returning the look.  
  
"No," Shin stated, "You want it raw or cooked?" Shin question in a lighter tone.  
  
"Any will be fine." Sesshomaru growled breaking eye contact.  
  
"Cooked it is then." Shin went about removing its skin and then breathed blue fire, over the meat until it was cooked, and handed Sesshomaru a hind leg with the thigh still attached, whilst Tsunami attacked the other.  
  
They wild boars were shared out between Inuyasha's group. Everyone began eating.  
  
"Sesshomaru"  
  
"What Inuyasha?"  
  
"Why do you keep a human child with you? I thought you hated all humans."  
  
Sesshomaru had been expecting this and give his half brother the answer he'd fed himself on many a dark night. "I am returning a favour."  
  
"A favour?"  
  
"She attempted to help me heal when you tried to kill me but failed. I am simply returning the favour until she can look after herself."  
  
"Lair," Tsunami snorted.  
  
"What?" Sesshomaru barked. Turning his attention to Tsunami, who was still eating the demon bear.  
  
"I said," swallowing the chewed mass in her mouth, "You're a liar, you've practically adopted Rin, I don't see why you're ashamed of this it's only natural to want a family."  
  
With this comment out, she resumed eating paying little attention to the death glares Sesshomaru was directing towards her. Rin only smiled.  
  
***************************************  
  
With everyone full they decided to part ways.  
  
"Tou-san, Kaa-san. Can you two go with Inuyasha and his group please."  
  
"Why? We're meant to protect you." Jenova started.  
  
"You want us to keep an eye on him, and see if we hear any information about Raven." Shin said with his eyes closed.  
  
"Yes, even though I don't really know him, I can tell trouble follows him around." Tsunami smiled.  
  
"And you'll be following Sesshomaru." Shin said with a knowing smile.  
  
"Your mind is like a gutter, you do know that don't you?" Tsunami scowled at him, walking backwards towards Sesshomaru's group. "We'll meet up at a later date, Ja Ne!"  
  
"And so we part ways." Shin said wistfully.  
  
***************************************  
  
Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh! Finished this chapter at long bloody last! Thing kept on running away with itself. Hopefully I've given you enough information to keep you happy, whilst leaving enough, making you want me to write more. The next 2 chapters I think will be about Tsunami's past. So it will all be original story and so will take TIME! . Brain hurts from this chapter abusing me, trying to keep everyone in character whilst opening others up. Oh and Rin is still 7or 8 years old, and may she never grow ^^ cute little mite. Kay signing off. 


End file.
